We Have Come to Terms
by Em Dixon
Summary: It's the night that Ursa kills Azulon. They have a little heart to heart. One-shot.


We Have Come to Terms

Ursa stands over Azulon, her face emotionless, her breath even and measured. She waits as Azulon finishes writing. His ink brush flows smoothly across the parchment, his characters are neat and even. He clears his throat once, reviews what he's written, and gestures to it for her approval. He only moves again when she nods. Carefully, he melts the wax—one of the few times Ursa could remember seeing Azulon firebend—and presses the Fire Lord's seal into the thick red mass. He cuts off the ragged edges, leaving a perfect square. He doesn't even need a straight edge.

Ursa steps back so that Azulon can get up from his desk. He leaves the letter for her, and heads to his bed. Slowly, so that she could see he means to perform no tricks, he gets under the covers and waits. Ursa picks up the small porcelain cup and walks over to Azulon.

"If you will please heat the cup, my Lord."

Azulon smiles, does as she asks.

"You would have made a wonderful Fire Lady."

Ursa nods. Watches as Azulon blows on the tea, then downs it in one gulp. When he is done, he hands the small cup to her. She puts it in a secret pocket.

"Ozai is an idiot," Azulon declares. The two share a smile. "He tells me that Iroh is no longer fit because he has no heir. What did he think would happen when he killed Zuko? Hmm?"

"He didn't, my Lord. Which is why you and I are here."

"He still plans to do it?"

"Not anymore."

"Good." Azulon coughs once. The poison is starting to take effect. "I never promised him the throne. Not once during that meeting did I say that, if he killed his son, I would make him Fire Lord."

"This I noticed."

"This he did not. And that power-hungry fool clearly hasn't thought about it at all." Azulon glares at Ursa. She keeps her face even. "And now you have given it to him. Would you damn the world for that boy?"

Without hesitating, Ursa responds, "Yes."

"There is more than one way to conquer other nations. Would you risk the destruction of the Fire Nation for that boy?"

Without hesitating, Ursa responds, "Yes."

"You are aware, my dear, that you won't be there to protect him when he needs it most."

This is the only time that Ursa falters. She knows she won't be there to protect him, has gone over it a thousand times in her mind. She knows that Ozai will turn on her. He does not share power with anyone. She does not cry. She has already cried for the pain Zuko will face.

"I am aware."

Azulon rests a hand on her arm, and when she opens her eyes, she sees there is sadness in them.

"There is much that this old man regrets. That Ozai will sit on the throne will not be the least of them."

Ursa has a respect for Azulon that she can not say she has for his youngest son. Azulon is a diplomat. He understands negotiations and terms and treaties. He understands words and how to manipulate them. So few tools are left to her, but she is far from powerless.

"If you do not want Ozai on the throne," Ursa begins carefully, "there are those who can make sure his reign is short, and that Zuko succeeds him."

Azulon shakes his head. "No. Uneventful though it has become, I did enjoy life, and you are taking that from me. You will accept this as punishment, this plague you would visit on the world. Besides, you will be far away from here. There is nothing you can do to ensure the plan works, and your little birds don't get slaughtered."

Ursa nods, having known that Azulon would refuse. She wouldn't risk the lives of her supporters on such a large gamble. She would leave Zuko's protection to them.

"Have you written to Iroh?"

"Yes."

"Good girl. Iroh will see to the boy's education. Azula has too much of her father in her, all war and no talent for diplomacy. What I need are good strong heirs on my throne. It's not too late to make him better."

Azulon's words are coming slower, one syllable mixing into the next. Ursa will stay with him until he is gone. Make sure the deed is done properly, as she had been taught. Then she will leave through the secret passages, the way she had come. No one would know she was there. Except Ozai. Azulon coughs.

"Say his name."

"What?"

"My son. Say his name." Ursa stares at Azulon. His death could have been painful. She knows of any number of poisons that could prolonged his suffering, or make him succumb to embarrassing conditions. This is a courtesy because she respects him. Speaking Zuko's name is the least he can do.

"Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, First of His Name. Son of Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa. Nephew to Crown Prince General Iroh, the Dragon of the West. Grandson to Fire Lord Azulon and Fire Lady Ilah, now passed. Great Grandson of Fire Lord Sozin and Avatar Roku." Azulon coughs, this time unable to catch his breath. "Agni bless him," Azulon finishes hastily.

Ursa nods. If nothing else, Zuko would have this recognition from his grandfather, even if she is the only one who heard it.

They stay silent for the five minutes it takes Azulon's heart to stop. When it is done, she checks his pulse, then removes the sealed letter from his desk.


End file.
